


Game Over

by BunniesAndBooks



Category: Glee
Genre: Board Games, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: When the power goes out, Blaine brings out the board games. This was not what Kurt had planned when he searched after their stash of candles...





	Game Over

When the power had gone out some hours back, Kurt had taken the opportunity to light up some of his seldomly used candles, trying to set a romantic mood. What better time to seduce his husband than when the power was out and there wasn’t really much distracting them?

Well, Blaine had had some ideas of his own. While Kurt was looking through the apartment for candles, Blaine had searched out all of their board games, stacking them on the kitchen table. And, well, Kurt really couldn’t say no to his husband, especially not when those puppy dog eyes were aimed in his direction. So he’d sat down for some games, thinking that there would be plenty of time spent in the bedroom later.

That was four board games and hours back. Now Kurt was sick of board games.

“Hey, honey?” Kurt said sweetly, gazing through his lashes at where Blaine sat across from him.

“Yeah?” Blaine mumbled, his tongue sticking out, focused on the game of Jenga before him.

“How about we go do something more fun?” Kurt asked, dragging his fingers over his collarbone, batting his lashes.

“This is fun,” Blaine said, reaching out towards the game, only to change his mind and pull his hand back.

“Oh, I know,” Kurt purred, inwardly rolling his eyes. Lightly biting his lip he let one shirt sleeve fall down, exposing his shoulder. “But I can think of something that we’ll both appreciate a lot more.”

“Maybe after this game then?” Blaine said, distracted.

“Sure,” Kurt said, giving in with a sigh.

But when that one game stretched on with no end in sight, Blaine taking forever with every single one of his turns, looking for his prime options, Kurt was quickly fed up.

“You know what?” Kurt finally said, standing up from the table. “When you’re done here, you can find me in our bedroom. If you’re not gonna get me off, then I’m more than capable of doing so on my own.”

“Yeah, okay.” Blaine said, as if in a daze.

This time Kurt really did roll his eyes, walking out of the kitchen.

However, he hadn’t even walked all the way through their living room by the time he heard a loud crash from the jenga tower collapsing.

“Wait, what?!”

Game over.


End file.
